Monstrous
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are set out on a mission, without Happy, and does a really good job, Natsu manage to not destroy anything and Lucy is happy to get the reward without minus. But back when they were out in the woods Natsu gets bitten by something and after that, when they are back in Magnolia, he starts to act strange and the whole guild have to hide Lucy from him.


**HAHA! THIS IS NOT AN AU! Dammit, I have only done AU/OOC stuff lately and I'm really getting tired of the ideas I never finish D: so now I will **

**P.S. Cliché-y stuff XD**

**Summary:**_** Natsu and Lucy are set out on a mission, without Happy, and do a well job. But while out in the woods Natsu gets bitten by something and after that, when they are back in Magnolia, he starts to act strange and the whole guild have to hide Lucy from him. **_

**Rating: T – will change for later scenes**

**Pairing: Natsu/Lucy **

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Horror, Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

* * *

_****_** S**

_**Chapter 1 **_

**.**

Lucy's humming reached Natsu's ears as he climbs in through her bedroom window. Sitting there he watched her sit by the desktop, quill-pen moving fast. She seemed not to have noticed him yet so he took the opportunity to sit down on her bed, her oh so comfortable bed. With legs crossed and elbows on knees he watch her with a smile.

He really love the time he spends with her and treasure it to the fullest. Even though she throws him out of her window/door most of the times, he still came back to her. He was conscious of that he felt attracted to her, but being the dense character he is, the meaning of 'personal privacy'. Lucy had tried to teach him the matter of it so many times, still it won't sink in.

Mostly why is because Natsu don't really care about that. What's wrong with him visiting a nakama?

Okay, he do understand why she wants him to act like a common human and knock on the door. All those time he had walked in on her in just a towel or half naked had him earned the silent treatment for two weeks and several slaps in the face. He winced inwardly, remembering last time he got slapped by the stellar mage. He had to go around with a red handprint on his cheek for days. Not even Wendy's magic could cure it.

A loud sigh and chair legs screeching against the floor made Natsu snap out of his trance. Looking over to his best friend he smiled as he watched her stretch her arms and legs. With his sensitive hearing he heard how her bones popped. Finally she looks over to him and he grins big and holds his hand, saying,

"Yo, Luce!"

"WHAT THE HECK-? NATSU!" she was surprised, that he noticed but didn't care much about it.

"That's me." He laugh, showing of two lines of perfectly white teeth. Lucy huffed, folding her arms as she turns to him.

"What have I told you about jumping in through the window?" she ask him, trying to sound as scary as ever. Natsu continued to grin as he stood up from the bed, walking over to her couch. Lucy let loose a sigh, dropping her arms. Looking up to him she smiled too. It was hard to ignore his childish charm and that grin of his really smitten you.

"I just wanna see you." He said casually, looking at her shocked face. An eyebrow lifted when her cheeks turned pink. He wasn't that oblivious, he knew what blushing is, but what did he say now get her all flustered.

"D-Don't say it like that!" she stuttered, turning around so he couldn't see her face. Natsu only laughed and made his way over to her. With one arm around her shoulder he hugged her close to his side.

"Anyway~ Wanna go on a mission with me?" he smiles widely towards her as she nods, giving away a small smile herself.

"Sure. Have you decided on one?"

"Nope, I thought maybe you wanted to choose this time?" that made Lucy's smile widen even more and she nodded happily. Natsu led the way out of the blonde mage's apartment and continued to walk down the road to the guild, arms around each other.

* * *

The request was out to be an easy one. The reward was on 80'000 jewels to which Lucy was to decide the mission were perfect for her. But of course she would share the money with Natsu.

Right now they sat inside the train, waiting for it to depart from the station and Natsu, not so surprisingly, were already hugging his stomach, cheeks puffed out as he whined.

"I… hate… trains…" was all he could mutter. Lucy felt really sorry for him, it can't be fun to have such bad case of motion sickness.

"I don't understand why you dragon slayers can't stand any kind of vehicle." She say, mostly to herself because Natsu is busy with trying not to barf up his breakfast.

After another ten minutes the train finally whistled and set off. Natsu fell to the floor, shaking and face blue as the sky. Lucy smiles sadly at him. Poor soul. Maybe it would feel better if he tried to go asleep.

"Hey Natsu, you can lay your head in my lap if you want to." She offered and Natsu nodded. Helping him up in the seat she laid his head in her lap, fingers playing with his pink locks.

It didn't take long before she heard soft snores coming from the man. Lucy smiles and leans back in the seat, looking outside the window. Everything flashed by in a blur of green, white and blue. The horizon by the mountains were clear and it looked like the train slowly chugged to the next station.

Happy had, surprisingly, declined them to go on the request, saying that he had something else to do. Natsu had tried to convince him that it would be fun if it were all three of them. In the end they went without them and Natsu had been sulking until he set the first step on the train.

Lucy sighed again. Maybe she too would try getting some sleep.

Closing her eyes she soon also fell asleep.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter! Short I know, but it's better than nothing, right? ^^ anyhow, I want to know what you people thought of this and will therefor leave a review (: favs and alerts are also welcomed to decorate the story info ^^ **

**Please wait for more~ **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
